Five's Repentance
by azhou1
Summary: Five doesn't hear what Nine says and doesn't kill Eight... Alternate!


**This is a fanfic of Five. There WILL be new Legacies and such in this story.**

On a different note, Four will NOT be Pittacus Lore nor will the others. I feel like that Legacy is a little over the top and hey, I'm the author.

 **Disclaimer: Do not own anything**

* * *

FIVE'S POV

I broke down, crying as I knew that I had lost. I felt Eight's hand on my shoulder and I heard Nine sneer something at me. I didn't hear what he had said. I did have another chance to kill Nine with my hidden dagger but with my hand broken and the two balls gone... it wasn't going to happen.

Marina, Seven, pulled me up, "Come on, let's go."

I shook my head, "No, you guys leave. I'm not staying with you." I knew that they wouldn't let me go anywhere but I couldn't dare face the others. Besides, the Good Book dictated to never cry in battle nor retreat and I had broken the rules... Big time. There would always be consequences for rules that were broken. A hand wasn't the only pain I had in my life. I could barely remember anything besides training, but I had thought that it had taken a large part of my life. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Six stir but she was still unconscious.

Eight gripped me and stared at me, "You're not running anywhere." I gathered my strength and flew into the air but Eight held onto my arm. My flight Legacy wasn't very developed and I struggled to support his weight. Normally, I would be able to drop him or kill him but I was weak. Slowly, we dropped to the ground and I decided to try the good old running method. Eight's grip was too tight for me to even run and I suspected that I wouldn't make it far either way. I sighed and the two of us went onto the ship.

Nine, Marina, and Six were already on the ship. Six was finally stirring to consciousness and Marina seemed to be filling her in. She stared at me, her gaze unflinching and I refused to show any emotions in my face. I knew that my eyes were probably puffy and red but I didn't care anymore.

I put my hand out, waiting, "Chest." Marina handed me my own Chest, which took me by surprise. Nine gave her a surprised look and glanced at me before stalking to his room on the ship. I went to my own room and sat on the bed. The Hidden Blade, which was what I called my dagger at my sleeve, wasn't used yet so I would be able to use that in the future. I took my red stone out that was for communication but I touched it in the middle so I would be on 'mute', if that made any sense.

Six reporting here. We're on the way back.

Six? It's Four. Don't go back to Chicago! It's crawling with Mogs and our position is compromised. Ella's captured too.

Five says that Ella won't be hurt.

How would Five know?

He betray-

I put the crystal back, not wanting to hear what Six would say. She would tell Four and the others everything, that I was sure of. I continued looking at parts of my Chest, as I wasn't allowed to touch most of it because of the Mogs.

Suddenly, I saw Eight appear for no absolute reason and I quickly clicked my Chest shut.

I glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Eight shrugged, "Marina and I both promised to undo the brainwashing."

"I'm not the one brainwashed, Eight. Besides, you dragged me on this ship."

He stared at me in the eyes, "We both know that you could've ran off if you really wanted to." Guilt set down heavily in my chest as I knew how I could've escaped if I just used an extra burst of energy. If I was truly desperate enough, I would've been able to summon some sort of energy to fly away. I had even trained to do that at times. The Mogs always thought that that Legacy would branch off into something energy related, which would be useful, but I doubted it.

I finally responded, my eyes staring straight at him, "I am a betrayer of my soldiers and my general, as well as Him."

Eight sat down on my bed, "We're friends, right? You were born to become one of the Elders and you will help rebuild Lorien."

I laughed, "Lorien was a weak planet that preyed on its own. We're the same species. And get off my bed." Eight didn't move an inch.

Eight finally asked after a minute, "Do you have a Legacy to create monsters and creatures that go by your will?"

I lied, "No. The Mogs loaned me that one." Truth was that the sea monster I had battled Eight with was my first creation and in order to train me, I had to connect the connection to the flute. The other monsters were the ones that I could control by myself. The Mogs had a few of them too, even though I didn't bind it to their things, since I couldn't. Only the flute could be bound once and the other things were all bound to my control. Too much control could drive me nuts though, so I usually would let most of them rest.

Eight nodded, "Well… We're almost there. Four says that he understands and stuff. He doesn't think that you'll betray us anymore." There was no way that Four believed that. I nodded in reply, my head already forming plans about how to betray them. The Good Book dictated to always tell Him everything and I wasn't going to break the code I had been following my whole life.

Eight looked at me, "That's not true though… Right?" I grunted, refusing to speak a word. I didn't want to talk to anyone yet I doubted that Eight would just go away.

Eight stood up, "I'll see you later, okay?" I shrugged as he teleported away.

 _NINE'S POV_

I was still angry at Five for the betrayal. As a fellow fighter, however, I had to admit that he proved to be a pretty good opponent. Well, besides the trying to kill me part but I was trying to kill him so it evened out pretty well. Marina looked at me in accusation but I couldn't even think of what I did wrong.

Marina finally said after she healed me, "I think you should apologize to Five."

"What?!" I practically shouted, "If anything, that jerk should be apologizing to me."

"Eight almost got through him but you just kept on making it worse. You're lucky that he didn't hear the last thing you said," Seven said quietly, "And if you really don't want to apologize to Five, then apologize to Eight."

I snarled, "I ain't going to apologize to anyone, Marina." I stormed to my bed, doing my best to control my Legacies before they could cause anything.

Unfortunately, I ran into Eight on the way there and I stalked past him. He called after me, using my name,

"Nine!" I stopped all of a sudden and turned to face him,

"What."

He said, "We need to talk."

I sighed, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Five."

"What about him?"

"You can't talk randomly around him nor call him anything."

I shrugged, "I'll call him whatever I want to and you can't stop me. If you want sympathy or empathy or whatever, then talk to Marina." He followed me when I went into the room and almost slammed the door on him.

I sighed, "You're annoying, you know that?"

Eight shrugged, "Whatever. That doesn't matter."


End file.
